The Man With The Heart Tattoo
by CJS51703
Summary: Mettaton went behind Undyne's back and spread her tattoo picture all over his Instagram. And how exactly will she get him back? (Humantale!AU. A direct sequel to The Girl With The Spear Tattoo.)


*****Hello, everyone! I didn't really intend to write a sequel to The Girl With The Spear Tattoo, but I thought of this and decided-hey, why not? So Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton, and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, and let's jump right in!**

"Oh, G-God."

That was all Alphys could say when she saw the post. She'd intended to say it quietly, or not at all. But it came out, and louder than expected. So loud that she caught the attention of Undyne, who was sitting a few feet away on the couch while (reluctantly) doing paperwork for the police department she worked at.

"Um, I-I think you need t-to see th-this," Alphys said. She handed her cell phone over. Undyne took it and read what turned out to be an Instagram post from Mettaton:

 _Yes, darling, I can tattoo. Only for friends, though. Just like StrongSpear91. She looks fabulous like this, am I right or am I right?_

Attached was a picture of Undyne, in her bra, grinned widely with her newly-done tattoo. The post had been made two weeks ago. And that was when the tattooing was done, to the day.

"He did _not_ ," the redhead growled. "I-I'm afraid so," Alphys said. "Why?! Why would he put that picture online?!" Undyne ranted. She braced herself and scrolled through the comments.

There were too many to count, and they ranged from calling her sexy to calling her a slut.

"And he put this up, without my permission, knowing a bazillion people would see it! Oh, he's _dead_ when he gets back from his tour!" Undyne yelled.

"I-I-I swear to God, the o-only person I gave that p-picture to was P-Papyrus," Alphys promised. Although she was nervous, she was the kind of nervous that occurred when she was scared. Not when she was scared and lying. There was a difference, and Undyne had learned it.

"Then let me call him," she said. She took out her own phone and called her best friend.

"Hello!"

"Why the frick did you give the drama king my tattoo picture?!"

"...pardon?"

"You heard me!"

"Well, Mettaton asked for it and said he wanted to have 'photographic evidence' of his work. And he asked so politely that I, the Great Papyrus, just couldn't deny it."

"He put it on Instagram. Where a million people could and did see it! Alphie showed me just now!"

"...he did not tell me of that."

"He didn't tell me either! So, I don't have to kill you, because you didn't know he was gonna do that?"

"I don't believe murder is required for either situation."

"You, no. Him, maybe."

Then, Undyne hung up. "Babe, can you get your laptop?" she asked. "W-we're calling Mettaton, a-aren't we?" Alphys asked, standing up.

"Yep," Undyne said, "and we're making him glad that he's out of the country."

XxX

It didn't take Alphys long to get a video chat set up. Especially with an angry partner practically breathing down her neck.

"O-okay, h-here we go," she said. She sat down on the couch next to Undyne, who still looked furious.

After a few moments, Mettaton appeared on the screen. He was sitting on a hotel room bed. His hair was messed up, there were still traces of silver body paint on his face, and he looked worn out.

"Oh. Well, this is a surprise. It's one in the morning here, I just got back from a show, and I have a press conference to attend at eight tomorrow morning. So if we could keep this to a brief conversation, then that would be wonderful," he said.

"This is gonna be as long as I want it to be. What I wanna know is why you put my tattoo picture that you got from Papyrus-who you lied to in order to get it, not to mention-on Instagram without telling me"! Undyne demanded to know.

Mettaton didn't looked scared-he was in a different country. "Because I thought you looked hot, darling. In that picture, of course. Alphys, don't you agree?" he asked.

"W-well, I-I think she looks beautiful in any c-circumstance. But y-yes, the t-tattoo picture does make her l-look hot," Alphys agreed.

"We're not here to compliment me! Why didn't you tell me you put me online?!" Undyne yelled.

"Because you'd react like that. Of course," Mettaton said simply.

"You son of a-" Undyne stopped in the middle of her rage as she got an idea. "Y'know what? That's all I had to know. Thank you," she said calmly. Then, she ended the call and took out her phone.

"Hey, Paps."

"Hello! Have you called to murder me?"

"Nope. Does Mettaton show people his tattoo?"

"No, not often."

"Do you have a picture of it?"

"Yes."

Undyne smiled.

"Send it to me."

XxX

The next day came. After his press conference. Mettaton decided to check and see what was on the old Instagram for him.

The first thing he saw that he was tagged in was a picture of him in his boxers, posing with his tattoo visible, his head turned to where he was peering over his shoulder and his tongue out. A picture only he and Papyrus knew about.

The caption read:

 _So he thinks he can show my tattoo Take a look at the tattoo MTT_Official has!_

Mettaton growled, then sighed. He was mad, yes, but he really had it coming.

Papyrus was in trouble when he came back home though.

 *****I know I changed Undyne's username, but I had to. She's not a fish in this story, remember? Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
